October is here!
by FrostyHalloweenGirl123
Summary: DO.NOT. Review if you have something bad to say ok! I can't make everything perfect and there are not mary-sues or whatever. Ok so October never had a good dream since she was 8 and the guardians learn that Pitch is up to something and a new guardians comes.sorry I'm horrible at summery and if you want to suggest something private message me. i own nothing execpt my characters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Name: October

Age: Same as Jack's age when he died

Nightmares. They are all I ever dream of. Never anything good. The best thing that comes to a dream is when I wake up. And sometimes. I hear a cruel, evil to the soul laugh of a man, but I never saw who that was. I know who he is though. Pitch Black. The boogeyman.

I wake up gasping the life keeping air. That is pretty much how I wake up. That or Screaming, punching who is in front of me, and others. Finally calmed down I move the warm qulit and move my feet. As my feet touch the ground, coldness washes over my body. I shiver and walk toward the window. Shiny blue silver frost covered my window. I smiled knowing that my little brother, Mike, would say that the awesome Jack Frost came to our house today. Since Mike was 6, I would always tell the stories of the 5 guardians, Santa, Tooth Fairy, Sandman, Easter Bunny, and Jack Frost of how they defeated Pitch.

Not caring I was in my pjs I walked down stories and got breakfast ready for Mike and I, since Mom is always at work.

"October! October!" Mike yelled as he ran down the stairs in his pjs too. Mike was an awesome brother and I try to get him to have a great childhood since our father had died when he was 2 and mom wasn't always here. He had brown hair and hopeful green eyes with the biggest smile on his face.

"October, the guardians came in my room last night! Jack made it snow in my room and the Easter bunny is like 6 feet tall! The sandman is made out of golden sand and Santa is Russian!"

"Wow really? Why did they visit you though?" I couldn't help but ask.

"They said they were looking for a girl who lives here and it was you. They said something was going to happen with you and Jack made me promise to pertect you, so you're not going anywhere today, October." He said like he was my father at the end.

"But what about going outside in the snow?" I asked

"Ok we're going outside, but you stay with me at all times. Got it?" He asked.

I laughed, "Got it."

After eating breakfast and got dressed we walked to the front door until Mike stopped me. "Wait here, October while I go see if the coast is clear." He went to the front door and looked around. "Coast is clear" I heard him mumble. He grabbed my hand and got me outside where we saw his friends.

"Hey Mike come on! We're about to do a snowball fight! Boys against girls!" One of them yelled. I watched his face go to happy smile ready for excitement to a frown realizing something.

"What's the matter Mike?" I asked getting to his level.

"Well the snowball fight is hard to keep you next to me at all times and it's boys against girls" he answered.

"Aw Mike don't worry about me. I'll be fine." He shooked his head. Then he said, "Guys come over here." They came and huddled together and whispered somethings I couldn't here. They stopped and all nodded and then looked at me.

A little girl took my hand and smiled and took me to the backyard with other girls. While we were walking I heard, "Stay with them October! They'll be there for ya!"

I chuckled and we started making our snowballs.

Then it started, "3…..2…..1…..GO!" Snowballs went everywhere and I dodged all of them. Go me!

I started walking over to the forest we live next to until mike's best friend, Peter, stopped me by grabbing my hand. "Where are you going, October?"

"For a walk in the forest?" I answered. He shook his head. "Nope." He said.

I smiled devil like and started walking. "No October! Stop!" He yelled trying to stop me by dragging his feet. All the yelling got their attention so now I have all Mike's friends, which is a lot, dragging their feet so it was harder to move. Then one dove for my feet and grabbed it and the others followed. Soon it was hard to walk.

Someone's point of view

I watched as a girl with caramel/golden hair cut short and hazel eyes try walking away into the forest but had a lot of kids at her feet trying to stop her. I know I made her little brother, Mike, to pertect her from Pitch, but this was getting to far. I smirked as I thought of an idea.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's a thanks to Ice Heart for saying that and I meant to make Mike like 9 but thanks for saying it was a good story and I'm glad you liked Mike.

Normal view always in October's

Since they grabbed my feet it was so hard to move, but then I got an idea. I ticked their bodies very quick and the minute they all let go I ran towards the forest. I ran and ran. Left for a while then right then left and left then right for like an hour. I stopped to catch my breath when I looked up and saw a beautiful lake. It was the perfect moment.

Then I heard a twig snap.

Moment ruined.

I quickly turned around to see no one there. I walked toward the twig and I looked closer. There wasn't a foot print in the snow or anything. I looked up to see a some hair go behind the tree.

"Hello?" I asked to the thing at the tree. No answer. I ran toward the tree to see nothing there. Was it my imagation? I turned around to see a face upside down inches before mine, "Hello there" He said with a smirk.

I backed away to see a boy my age with messy snowy white hair and icy blue eyes. He was wearing a blue hoodie with snow on it. Must because of him playing in the snow. "Hi" I answered shyly.

He got off the branch and then I realized he wasn't wearing any shoes and he was holding a stick staff thing, "Aren't you cold?"

He smirk even more, "No I'm not"

"But you would get sick and get frostbite." I said.

"Other people would but I don't" He said simply like it was normal for him.

I put my hands on my hips, "Oh really? And who are you if I may ask that doesn't get cold" I questioned.

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours"

I sighed, "Its October"

He leaned on the staff stick thing, "The name and the reason I don't get cold, October, is because I'm Jackson. Jack Frost and I bring the cold and I am nothing but cold."


	3. Chapter 3

PLEASE READ IF YOU WANT THE STORY TO CONTINUE

Ok I'll do this short and sweet. I have no idea what happens now. Can you guys please private message me of ideas of what to happen next after she meets Jack. Remember that Mike and his friends is looking for her and that before this happen Jack made him promise to pertect her for some reason I know. Please!


	4. Chapter 4

Ok so thanks the guest who gave me an idea which I'm going to use some of it. There was no name so I can't tell you the person but thank you person!

Jack Frost? I felt like I know that from somewhere.

Then it hit me.

The guardians. Mike promising to protect me. Mike! I left him!

"Oh no!" I whispered.

"What?" Jack asked. I forgot he was there.

I started running back home, "What! October! What up!" Jack yelled after me. Soon Jack is flying next to me asking stuff, but I wasn't listening.

Finally I got there but it was silent, "Mike?! Mike! Peter! Anyone?!" I yelled over and over again. I sat down.

"October! Wait what's wrong?" Jack asked.

"Mikemylittlebrother!Iranawayfromhimandhisfriends asajokebecauseMikebecamevery protectiveovermeandtheywould n'tletmegoanywherebymyself….."

"Wait. Wait, October. Slow down. Now what happen?" He interrupted me and got to my level.

"My little brother, Mike became overprotective over me and he and his friends wouldn't let me go anywhere by myself so as a joke I ran away where I met you." I said slower this time.

"Don't worry, October, ok." He said gently grabbing my chin ad making me look at him in the eyes, "I met you're brother once and he is a smart strong boy. He knows what not to do ok? But I go look this way and you go that way, ok?" He said. I nodded and we separated. Soon I saw his friends and Peter, "Peter! Peter! Thank god! Where's Mike?!" I said to them.

"October!" They ran to me and gave me a huge hug, all of them at once.

Peter then spoke up, "October someone took Mike! We didn't have a chance to do anything because we saw him then he grabbed him and just like that," He snapped his fingers, "Gone."

I was shocked. Mike is gone. Tears filled up in my eyes and I couldn't stop them.

"October.." One started but I interrupted, "Please….leave me alone. Please." I whispered. Soon I heard footsteps going away. It was snowy and freezing but I didn't care. My brother. My only little brother is gone. I cried until I fell asleep.

PLEASE READ what should happen next someone kiddnapped Mike! If you have an idea private message me ok. To private message it says PM on the page at the summary.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok so thanks to Z. Bridgett and his or her friend Ashley. Sorry don't know if z. is a boy or girl but you guys online, signed up or not, can ALWAYS private message (PM) me. Anyway on to the story.

I woke up….in my room? I looked around and the memories came back. Mike! Gone! I can feel the tears coming but I hold them back. I looked at the clock. 6:30. Wow that late? Suddenly I heard a crash. Someone's in the house. I can feel my heart beating faster. I quickly and quietly got out of bed and down stairs. Once I got there I was about to go to the kitchen to something like a pan to use as a weapon until some one no some people attacked me with a huge hug. I looked and saw Mike's friends were the one hugging me, "Guys how did I get home?" I ask.

They all started talking at once.

"Wait. Wait. One person at a time ok? Peter, go."

"Once you asked us to leave we went to a lake nearby and we met Jack Frost like Mike told us he met. He asked us if we seen Mike and we told him what happen. He soon asked us what the kidnapper looked like then we went to find you. Once we got there you were asleep so Jack flew us here and got you in your bed." Peter finished.

"He also wants to talk to you as soon as he can." A girl spoke up. I nodded and they lead me outside where Jack was.

"October! You all right?" Jack asked me once he noticed me. I nodded and he smiled. Soon it was silence until jack asked something, "October do you know who the boogeyman is?"

The memories of the nightmares every night and that evil laugh I always hear. I nodded. "He brings nightmares and fear to children." I whispered.

"Ya" he whispered. "Listen, October, ok? If you ever see a tall man wearing a black robe with gray skin, bright yellow eyes, black hair or shadows at night or black sand that look like probably horses or any kind of black sand. Run. Run and call my name. But do not show them your fear; that will make them find you easier and they'll get stronger. Any kind of fear you feel they use. Ok? Promise me you'll do that." Jack explained.

I nodded, "I promise."

He smiled showing the perfectly white teeth, "Good. I'll be back really soon, but you better bring the children back home." I nodded, "right after you do that, tell your parents that you're going on a sleepover or something for a least a week and meet me at the pond where we met."

"Wait. Wait. A week? Why's that?" I asked him.

He sighed, "I think there is a reason why Mike was kidnapped but I have to make sure. If what I'm thinking is correct then at your home isn't safe; no where is but a couple places I know. I got to go. The sooner you're safe, the better. See ya." He waved goodbye and flew away.

I sighed. Well. Time to do my part. I walked back inside and explained to the kids what we're doing and wrote a note to my mom telling her about the 'sleepover' at my friends. Truth is I don't really have any friends expect I guess Jack. My best friend moved 2 month ago so I am alone expect for Mike, who's gone, Jack, just met him, and Mike's friends.

Taking the kids home was easy since they all lived in this neighbor hood. Once that was done it was dark outside and I was a block away from home so I started walking home, but things happen while walking home. It felt like someone was watching me and at the corner of my eye I would see something black then it would hide. I would hear stuff and soon all of the sudden the lights on the street turned off. It was pitch black if the moon wasn't there shining brightly. As I walked I heard something hard to describe. That reminded me of what Jack said.

Flashback…no wait I think I should run. Ya run is a good plan. I started running home and that's when black things came out of the shadows shaped like

horses came out chasing me. I ran and ran calling, "Jack! Jack!" Over again. I finally got to my house and went to the doorknob desperately trying to open it, "Come on, please!" They were getting closer so I ran away, but I got knocked over and one of them stood over me its face close to mine. I thought I was a goner until I heard people yell, "GET A WAY FROM HER!" the horse thing grabbed me and took off. Something hit it and then I fell and hit the ground. Head first. Suddenly it was black.


	6. Chapter 6

WARNING! I am not good at the accents but I'll try and please still read!

Ah man my head! Opening my eyes my vision was blurry with only colors there. My head was pounding with pain, unexplainable how much. I closed my eyes shut and lay back down. I tried ignoring the pain (which didn't make it go away at all) and try to relax.

Well that work for about 10 seconds because the door opened and I can hear footsteps come in next to me.

"Is she ok?" An unfamiliar female voice asked. I grew sacred of where I am and who that is.

"bjweehryrwbgnjnhbsjfgjhjlhgrsdbcee" a deep voice said talking gibberish.

"Don't vorry she be fine." A Russian voice said.

"Ya, Tooth. The little Shelia is could'nt be tak'in down by some bloody horses." An Australian voice said. I kept my eyes shut, not taking the chances of finding out what they'd do when I woke up.

Then the door opened and I heard a voice "Is she alright?" That voice! Jack! He's here?! I now noticed that everyone was quiet, "Ya, Sandy's right, my friend. She wake up soon." Sandy? It couldn't be…

I quickly opened my eyes to see, to by huge surprise, a giant bunny, a human-humming bird hybrid, a old man with the tattoos of one arm said nice and the other said naughty, Jack , and a short guy that was golden. No really; it looked like he was made of gold. Wait a minute they all look like what Mike said. The Easter bunny was really like 6 feet tall, and the sandman…. that must be him.

"What's going on?" I managed to say before a headache came.

Whoa, Shelia. Take it e,sy. Ya, hit your head pretty hard wen that bloody horse let ya go." The giant bunny stated while gently pushing me back down on my bed to lie down. All I could do was stare. Well wouldn't you if a giant bunny was talking to you? (And fans of Bunnymund what would you do if that happened to you? In this story the movie never happened. Although yes the movie was AWESOME! Who's with me?)

"Areyouok?!OhMannnyyougothitintheheadprettyhard,hu h? ?Theyseemsowhite!" The humming bird lady examined. Before I can answer she opened my mouth and did a little squeal, "Oh they're just like Jack's! Like freshly fall' in snow!" She said to little small more humming bird like fairies of herself, but with blue a feather where her's is gold. One that had a gold feather like the lady came to my face a smiled and waved. I waved back with my face in awe. Then I noticed something moving; it was Sandman. He used his sand to make pictures. Awe man not that came! I'm so bad at it! I sighed. "Ok I'll play that game. Ok so…" He made something out of the sand "Uuuuhhh Jack, help me?" He smirked.

"I think you need to figure this out yourself." He stated. Everyone else nodded. I sighed. "Fine. Uuuuhhhh ok. So….is it….a boat? No. ok. Aaaaaaa ball….marble…" He stopped that one and did another. "A man!" He pointed at me saying that I was correct. Next one. He did the exact same one. I groaned.

"I'll give you a hint. You see it every night in the sky." Jack whispered in my ear. Well that gave it away.

"The moon" Everyone cheered.

I smiled. Sandy, a nickname I made up for him, well you know he's made of sand it only makes sense…Oh whatever, made the sign of the moon and the man a put them together to make…. "The man in moon?" Everyone cheered again.

"What about the man in moon" Everyone grew silent. Did I say something wrong?

"October, Do you know who ve are?" Santa asked with the Russian voice. Wow Santa is Russian? I nodded, "The guardians."


	7. Chapter 7

Yay next chapter! What will happen?

They smiled. "Yes! Ve are the guardians! We protect every child. Good or bad. Naughty or nice." Santa stated, "Including your brother, Mike."

I can feel the pain in my heart thinking about him. "Do you know vhat ve going to do? We will get you brother back from Pitch!" he shouted before I answered. Wait a minute. Pitch?

"Pitch has him?!" Worry washed over me, "The boogeyman has my only brother!?" I shouted.

"Don't worry Shelia. We gonna kick Pitch's butt and get him back." The giant bunny, (I'm calling him Bunny) put a paw on my shoulder.

That made me feels better. I relaxed my shoulders, "Is that why I'm here in… where am I exactly?"

Santa laughed a deep laugh very loud, "Well you are at my workshop, of course!" He opened the door and I saw colors of every kind on toys flying around. Jack carried me (against my will if I might add because I wanted to walk but even just getting up made me dizzy and they said I broke one leg and sprained the other) to a window sill near the globe.

"Oh man guys! How rude our we?! We didn't even introduce ourselves! I'm Tooth, the guardian of memories and teeth." The humming bird lady introduced herself.

"Bunny, guardian of hope and Easter." Hey I got his name right! Oh uh the giant bunny said.

"You know me as Santa but I known as North, guardian of wonder and Christmas." Santa introduced himself. Oh that makes sense. St Nick. North. Am I making sense here? "This is Sandy, guardian of dreams."

"Jackson Overland Frost, my lady, guardian of fun and winter, and who might you be?" Jack dramatically bowed while introducing himself again by his full name and smiled that charming smile.

I did the best curtsy I can do sitting down and said, "October Eve Halo, human girl."

"Man you and Frosty will get together-"

"October?!" Someone interrupted Bunny. Someone I knew.

"Mikey?!" I called trying to get up but have to be carried by Jack. Again. While everyone followed to find him.

"October! Where are you?! Please I'm scared." He yelled back.

"Mike! Keep talking to us and we'll find you." Tooth yelled trying to find him too.

Then I saw him. He was on the ground crying.

"Mikey!" I yelled. Jack immediately got me to him where my head was pounding but I didn't care. I just hugged him like if I let go I would never see him again.

"October, please don't let him take me there again. I-"

"Hey. Hey. I'm here now, Mike. You safe. I would let anything take you. I promise." I told him softly while stroking his hair in the hug we were in.

"Well isn't this moment touching." A calm dark voice said that was familiar to me. I could feel Mikey grow tense. I looked around to see the guardians all with their weapons out, except Tooth who I guess uses her fists.

"Well who's this in your workshop, North? I thought you don't bring children here." The dark voice said again.

"Pitch! How dare you do that to little Mike!" Jack yelled with his staff ready.

"I was just helping the child, that's all. He looked lost in the woods." He answered Jack while everyone including me was trying to find out where he was. His voice sounded it was coming from all directions. I felt something wet on my arm. I looked down to see Mike crying even more.

"Mike, it ok. I'll protect you, ok? Just keep your eyes closed and cover your ears." I whispered. He did so while I hold him tight to let him know I wasn't going to let go anytime soon.

"Hang on. Is that October Halo?" the dark voice came back with an evil laugh that I knew so well. Oh no. not me. "It's good to see you, October. See you met the guardians."

Suddenly a shadow was over me and Mike and I looked to see a very tall man with dull pale gray skin, black hair, silver-golden yellow eyes, and was wearing a black robe.

Seconds later a blast of cold, literally, probably from Jack, hit Pitch.

3rd person.

Then the fight started. Nightmares came from everywhere all trying to reach October and Mike and fail because mostly of Jack, but of course with the fellow guardian's help. Soon one hit Jack, Sandy, Tooth, Bunny, and North to a little room of black sand which the tried so hard to escape.

Normal in October's

When they got trapped I tried to get up and help them, but the pain was too much. I tried to ignore it but when I got up, I fell down in pain that I let out a scream.

"October?! October!" Mike's scream for me brought me back to reality. My vision was blurry but I saw black sand come near Mike and before I could do anything grabbed Mikey and took him into the darkness.

The black sand disappeared including the one Jack and the others were trapped in, but I didn't care. What I cared was getting Mike back.

"Mike! Mike! Mike!" I kept yelling over and over again, getting up only to fall over and over again until some cold arms rapped around my waist and pulled me back. I realized they were Jack's arms but I still tried to get out of his grip and find Mikey. I pulled me into a hug where I just cried and scream and cried and scream.

"Not again! Not again!

I couldn't stop it, but Jack just hugged me waiting patiently for me to stop while stroking my short hair.

I didn't stop anytime soon. Just cried for my only brother.


	8. Chapter 8

Soon I woke up in the same bed again I just knew it wasn't a dream. It couldn't of have been. Tears pouring out of my eyes I painfully walked toward the bathroom. In the mirror I saw I was a mess. My short golden/caramel hair was every where, my hazel eyes were full of tears, and my cheek were red and had dry tears on them. I washed my face with the cool water and I look at the mirror again for a second.

"Ahh!" I took at step back in surprise and fall.

I didn't see me. I saw a girl with snowy white hair with black streaks, her left eye was the color of pumpkins, and the other was silver-golden yellow eyes, the color of Pitch's. She was smiling at me in an evil way with her fangs showing; also she had a tarantula on her shoulder. It was all black but had a orange circle on it's back. What sacred me the most was that the girl was ME!

I was breathing hard and all I could think of was me in the mirror. I didn't even notice someone running through the door and to me. I didn't really feel anything but fear and surprise. I didn't hear the person yelling, "October! October! October Eve Halo!"

I couldn't move my body at all. Numbly in the back of my mind I felt someone pick me up out of the bathroom, into the bed. My vision was blurry but I saw a blurry white and blue in front of me. The figure was just there and didn't go away. The only thing I felt was something cold on my cheek as darkness grew around the figure until everything but the figure was black. Then it grew to the figure until…. Nothing.

In the blackness I couldn't feel, hear, and see anything. It was weird but then a little dot of light came right under me and grew and grew and grew until the light blinded me. Then I was falling through the darkness and to the light.

My snapped open with me breathing hard. I took in my surroundings. I noticed two yetis next to my bed that gently pushed me back down to my bed speaking gibberish.

I just guessed it was 'You're too hurt to get up' or something. I don't know.

Laying back down I felt so numb everywhere. Then on my leg I felt some things climb on to it. I looked down and saw those little elves with a tray of cookies. They climb up to me and offer me the cookies. I gladly take one and eat it.

While I'm eating, someone knocks on the door. A yeti opens it to see it's Jack.

"October! Thank god you're ok." He said coming next to me.

"What happen?" I asked him

"After what happen with Pitch and Mike, you cried tell you fell asleep.

Later I was walking down the hallway towards your room to check on you, but I heard you scream. I thought Pitch was attacking so I ran in and saw you on the floor of the bathroom. I kept calling to you, but you wouldn't do anything, but your eyes were opened. I put you on your bed and waited for you to respond. You didn't and I saw your eyes close. That's where I told North and he told some yetis to watch out for you in your room." He explained.

He looked down and saw my cookie. He looked at me with huge eyes in surprise.

"October," He said slowly in warning, "Did the elves give you that?"

Since my mouth was full, I just nodded.

"October the elves lick everything and they put random things into the cookie batter. They also lick the cookies before they give it to anyone."

That left me shock. Then I immediately tried to get every last bit of cookie in my mouth to get out. After all that I felt sick.

Jack smiled sadly, "Yea" He said in agreement. "I found out the hard way too"

I nodded and smiled too.

"What happen in the bathroom?" Jack asked me.

Should I tell him? The girl in the mirror? No. They got too much on their hands already.

"It was just wet and I fell. Must have hit my head really hard." I lied.

He looked concerned but that went away and he smiled.

"Alright. I got to go. Winter is not going to bring it self and make sure kids are happy and still believe." He waved.

"Ok see ya." I smiled. The door closed and I was left alone…with the yetis and elves.


	9. Chapter 9

Here is a link you have to listen to while reading this. Not now I'll tell you when.  watch?v=NaHCEa_AoxA

After two hours of convincing the yetis finally went away and I got some peace a quiet. Well that lasted for about five minutes cause then I started hearing a strange sound.

(Ok now listen to it while reading. Be sure to read the lyrics as the song goes.)

It was quiet then it got louder and creeper.

Then more and more creepy.

"You and me in a playhouse.

Living in a veil.

We never need to go without.

Memories bring no joy or peace.

We are alone, and all we need."

Where did that voice come from? It sounded like a boy coming from every direction.

I brought my keens to my chest looking in every direction.

"Tuning out of the poison.

Every waking day

Intolerance to overcome.

Fortunes won by the boys with their guns.

We are alone, Now where to run."

I realized something I couldn't move a muscle. I was stuck in my position.

"Bernadette, you are my liberty.

I celebrate the day, that you change my history, of life and death.

We'll always lead you into love and regret.

But you have answers and I have the key for the door to Bernadette."

My body moved without my permission as I tried to resist. My body walked to the center of the room and stood there.

"Winding down our emotions.

Family and friends becoming ghosts to dream of.

And pass on time we raise.

Every face, every name.

We are alone, no one to blame."

I fell down on my knees a couldn't look up.

(Ok guys I'm telling you now what's going to happen as the boy voice is singing the verse:

A finger gently grabbed my chin and easily made me look up. It was a handsome boy with brown messy hair and dark brown eyes.

"Bernadette, you are my liberty.

I celebrate the day, that you changed my history, of life and death.

We'll always lead you into love and regret.

But you have answers and I have the key to Bernadette."

I got lost in those eyes as he stared back at mine. Something in my mind told me to trust him and my fears went away. He holds out his hand and I took it still staring into each other eyes. He pulled me gently to the other side of the room where I immediately obeyed. He smiled at me that made me melt. Warmness came up my knees and into my stomach slowly rising. He pulled me closer to him and wrapped his arms around my waist. He looked me in the eyes and smiled, "Go ahead and sleep, October. You are tired and want to rest. Sleep and I'll keep you safe."

I did feel tired. My eyes were closing as I lead against his chest and fell into deep sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Here the link to the song you need to listen to while reading like last time. I'll tell you when to listen to it.  watch?v=NaHCEa_AoxA

Right before October heard the song.

Jack's prov.

I went to Burgess because the snow was melting even though it wasn't supposed to. Once I got there the temperature dropped like it was supposed to and started snowing. I smiled as I flew to Jamie's house.

Just as I thought. Jamie and Sophie were playing in the snow. Jamie looked the same with a tooth still missing but a new one growing in it. Sophie's hair was still as it was before. Did they still believe in me?

I was lost in thought till a voice brought me out of it, "Come on Jamie. Don't forget your hat. You don't want Jack Frost nipping at my nose."

"Come on, Mom. You know that's just a saying." I frowned thinking that he doesn't believe. "I never saw Jack once nip at someone's nose. I don't think he does that. And if he does I won't wear this hat so he can come and visit me again. I want to see Jack do you Soph?"

"Jack! Jack!" Sophie said happily.

I smiled when Jamie said that and he still believes. I came up with an idea. I grabbed some snow, formed it into a perfect snowball, and threw it at Jamie. It hit him perfectly on his back. He looked confused then his eyes wided in realization.

"Jack?" He asked looking in my direction. I was hiding so he couldn't seem me.

"Jack? Is that you? Jack? Come on."

He smiled, "Fine he's not there. Let's look for him. How about it, Sophie?"

"Find Jackie!" She smiled happily.

"Oh Jackie? Jackie? Jack Frost? Old Man Winter?" Jamie yelled.

"Hey who are you calling Old Man?" I came out of my hiding spot and yelled.

"Jack!" I smiled as Jamie ran with his arms open for a hug. I got to his level, put my staff down before Jamie came, and hugged him.

"Oh man Jack it's been so long since I saw you. I was starting to worry and think Pitch might-"

"Hey slow down. Slow down. Now who wouldn't see the first person to ever see him in three hundred years? I would see the person everyday if I could." I interrupted Jamie.

He was frowning, "Three hundred years? No one has seen you in three hundred years? But you look 17 or 18!"

I chuckled, "Jamie how long has the myth of Jack Frost been around?"

"Like a couple hundred years." He didn't get it right away, "So you're three hundred years old? Like you're immortal?"

"Correction. I'm three hundred and eighteen years old. Yes I'm immortal. Can't die unless no one believes in me. So you better believe." I pointed at his chest. He smiled then he looked pass me.

"Jack? What's that?" He asked. The way he said it made me think a nightmare was behind me. I grabbed my staff and got protect in front of Jamie. Nothing was there but I looked up and it was the lights. Not any lights. The guardian lights. They're only called when something is important. Wait a minute. October!

"Jamie those are the guardian lights. That means something important."

"You got to go, huh?" He looked sad.

"Hey how about you and Soph come with me? You can meet someone."

"Really?" He looked exited.

Sophie and Jamie got on my back and we went off. They were having the time of their life. I'll got to do this more often.

We got at the North Pole and I saw Tooth, Sandy, North, Bunny, and that North was at a door to a hallway….trying to beak it down with Bunny. Then I heard some strange music.

(Ok start it at 0:36. Be sure to read the lyrics the same time as the music. Ok?)

"You and me in a playhouse.

Living in a veil.

We never need to go without.

Memories bring no joy or peace.

We are alone, and all we need."

During that time now Bunny, North, and I were trying so hard to break down the door as Tooth hold Jamie's and Sophie's hands. "October!" I yelled.

"Tuning out of the poison.

Every waking day

Intolerance to overcome.

Fortunes won by the boys with their guns.

We are alone, Now where to run."

We realized that we had a window put in for October because she didn't want Pitch to come back again. We all looked at it and tried to get October's attention. She looked scared and looking in every direction but our's.

"Bernadette, you are my liberty.

I celebrate the day, that you change my history, of life and death.

We'll always lead you into love and regret.

But you have answers and I have the key for the door to Bernadette."

She stood up and walked to the center of the room. What are you doing October?

"Winding down our emotions.

Family and friends becoming ghosts to dream of.

And pass on time we raise.

Every face, every name.

We are alone, no one to blame."

We couldn't believe what we saw. A boy was with October and singing to her. Something told me not to trust that boy.

"Bernadette, you are my liberty.

I celebrate the day, that you changed my history, of life and death.

We'll always lead you into love and regret.

But you have answers and I have the key to Bernadette."

I realized what he was doing. He was hypnotizing October to trust him. "October!" I tried again. She didn't listen. He was talking do her and she closed her eyes and layed her head on his chest. Oh man that made me mad!

The boy looked up and smiled evilly at us. Black sand came around them and they disappeared into the shadows. 'Nnnooo!" We all yelled.

"No! October!" I yelled punching the glass.


	11. Chapter 11

Two hours later

With the guardians

Everyone was together still thinking of a way to get October back. It was very quiet.

"Come on guys! Let's just go to Pitch's lair and get her back! I know where his lair is! I can show you guys!" Jack said annoyed.

"Jack, you know we can't. Pitch might do something to Mike and October." Tooth said gently. Jack sighed knowing that was true.

"Oh don't worry. Pitch won't hurt her or her little brother." Everyone immediately looked at the top of the globe. There he is.

'That boy.' Jack thought. 'The one that took October!' Anger washed up onto Jack.

"Where are they?!" He yelled pointing his staff at him. Everyone else in the room had they're weapons ready to charge at the slightest attack.

"Oh they're fine." He waved his hand like it was nothing and gave a smirk.

"Who are you? Why are you doing this?" North yelled to the boy.

He smirked again, "Who am I?" he repeated and laughed, "I'm Drake Dominic, a loyal helper of Pitch Black. I don't know about you guys but do you want to see October?"

Everyone's eyes' widened. Drake snapped his fingers and black sand swirled around in a circle next to him until the sand went into the shadows and a person was standing there. Immediately Jack recognized the clothes the person was wearing but things were different from how Jack remembered.

She had short snowy white hair with black streaks and still barefoot. They couldn't see her eyes because her head was down.

"Why don't you show them you beautiful eyes, October?" Drake asked lifting her chin up so we can see her eyes. She opened them and everyone gasped.

Instead of those hazel eyes Jack loved her left eye was the color of pumpkins, and the other was silver-golden yellow eyes, the color of Pitch's. There wasn't a single expression on her face.

"Why don't you show them what we came here for?" He asked her caressing her cheek. She smiled in a devious way showing new fangs there.

"With pleasure." She snapped her fingers and all kinds of spiders, bats, owls, and ghosts (like the Nightmare before Christmas ghosts)

She pointed at the guardians, "Attack!"

Soon she joined the fight by attacking the guardians with black sand. Drake just stood there with a smirk on his face.

October made sure no one got even close to him as each one of the guardian kept trying. No one wanted to hurt October; they just wanted to get to Drake. They just kept blocking and dodging the black sand and animals or ghosts and keep trying to get to Drake. They knew good was still in October.

They were right. Truth is that October couldn't control herself.

October's prov.

I can't move. It feels weird. My body's moving but without me controlling it. I don't know how this happen. All I remember was falling asleep in that boy's arms. Oh wait, no. Drake's arms.

What's wrong with me?

I can't believe what I'm doing. I'm fighting the people who did nothing but be nice to me. Why in the world am I fighting them? Oh right… I can't control myself.

Man, I just want to stop fighting, hug Jack and keep telling him I'm sorry.

I'm sorry, Jack. I'm sorry.

Jack's prov.

Soon while protecting myself from all the nightmare stuff. They went into the shadows. We saw how big of the mess we made in the room.

Everything was destroyed.

"Too bad we can't stay. We just wanted to say hi and give you back something we borrowed." Drake said.

"What did you borrow?" North asked. I was praying it was October.

"Oh nothing important. Here." Drake threw a bag (like the one I got threw in to the Pole when I became a guardian) at us.

"Ow!" Inside the bag a boy yelled. We knew that boy. Then Mikey came out of it. We were all so happy.

I then remembered about October and Drake. I looked at the top of the globe wherer they were. One thing though.

They were gone.


	12. Chapter 12

Jack's point of view.

An half an hour later we were all in the globe room waiting for the yeti to get Mike that hot chocolate. He was going to tell us what happen to him. Finally the yeti came and gave Mikey the hot chocolate and I got chocolate milk! Yummm!

"Thanks" Mikey said to the yeti. He nodded and left without another word.

"Alright so Mikey, can you tell what happened from the start?" Tooth asked Mikey gently. He nodded and took a sip out of his hot chocolate.

"I was the morning of when last night you guys came in my room looking for October." We nodded. We just found out about October and an other person who turned out to be Drake.

Flashback…..

(Imagine it as a flashback and with Mikey's voice narrating it)

"I stayed with October at all times to make sure she was alright. We both decided to go out in the snow. We went outside and my friends were getting ready for a snowball fight. I was boys against girls so I explained to my friends what happened the night before. We played the snowball fight but then October wanted to go for a walk in the woods by herself; we tried stopping her but she got away and we went looking for her. Later we stopped to get a breather and I was looking around while standing and Emily screamed and pointed behind me. I turned around and it was just a huge shadow. But then it grabbed me and took me somewhere.

I woke up in a dark, dark, and cold place with no windows or doors or anything! Then soon I saw two people near me talking. One man was tall with black clothes one with gray skin, black hair, and yellow eyes that were like glowing in the dark. The other was a boy had brown hair and brown eyes. I recognized the man with black clothes from October's stories. It was the boogieman. Soon he left and the boy stayed. He asked if I'd had any questions. I did. A lot.

I said, 'Where am I?' He laughed. 'In Pitch's lair.' Then he left after I asked why am I here.

I was lefted by myself. Days passed it felt like. The only comfort I had was the moonlight of the moon. I would sleep during the day and awake at night because I knew they come at night. Soon during the night I heard something. The boy he was yelling, "I got her! I got her, Pitch!" I was wondering what he met by then I realized why you guys wanted me to protect her.

They wanted October.

My blood went cold as I looked throw the bars of the cell. There she was being held by that monster unconscious.

"October!" The boy looked at me and grinned evilly.

He put October down and then disappeared. Really like in a blink of an eye he was gone. The I felt something on my head and everything was black.

I woke up in a bag I think moving around. I didn't know what happened by then I heard someone talking, "We just wanted to bring you something"

I didn't know what he meant there.

"Oh nothing important. Here." Then I was falling. I hit then ground and the bag opened. End of Flasback…

"There you guys were. And that's what happened to me."

I nodded.

"So what happened to October?" He looked at me with innocent eyes. I frowned thinking.

'How am I going to tell hi that his only sister the one he cares about most is on Pitch's side by mind control and we have no idea getting to her?'

"Well…."


End file.
